Her Bonded
by Gen The Ginger
Summary: Euphemia 'Phee' Potter has just defeated Voldemort and is relieved the war is over. Now, though she was just sprung information on her she didn't know about. She doesn't know what to do at first, but she'll figure it out, she always does. WARNINGS: AU, Fem!Harry, Man!Albus, Nice!Petunia, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Tonks, RW/MW Bashing and minor HG bashing (Not Long)
1. Chapter 1: Character Bio

**Chapter One: Bio**

 **Name:** Euphemia Alice Potter

 **Nickname:** Phee

 **Age:** 17

 **Family:** James Potter (Father; deceased), Lily Potter nee Evans (Mother; deceased), Petunia Evans (Aunt), Sirius Black (Godfather), Alice Longbottom (Godmother; incapacitated), Remus Lupin (Honorary Uncle), and Teddy Lupin (godson/nephew/cousin)

 **Best Friends:** Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood

 **Friends:** Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, and the DA


	2. Chapter 2: Manipulations and Secrets

I sometimes wondered if peace was too much to ask for in life. Lately the peace has been nice, but I just knew it wasn't going to last. Dad has even been calm lately which in of itself is a rarity, and worries me when he isn't cracking jokes. I personally think he's seeing someone, as that could be the only reason.

A quick word about my dad, just so you can understand my worries; his name is Sirius Orion Black, Marauder and womanizer. Dad adopted me shortly after his name was cleared; he of course had permission from my aunt, who is like a mother to me. Dad has a habit of always pulling pranks and causing mischief wherever he goes, but lately that hasn't happened as much.

Dad and I haven't told anyone that he's adopted me since fourth year with the exception of a few people. We told Uncle Remus and my new godparents, apparently the Ministry told dad he had to pick new ones, especially since my godmother is incapacitated in Saint Mungo's. My dad picked Minerva McGonnagal and Filius Flitwick, he chose them as they two of the closest people he had to parents when he was younger aside from my grandparents that is. Dad and I were worried what some people might say to him adopting me so we opted from telling many people, but we shall soon.

Yesterday though, we got a letter from Gringotts stating they wanting our presence for my parents will reading, which is today. Dad seemed a little nervous and I had no idea why, I mean there's nothing incriminating in the will right? So here I am standing in the lobby of Gringotts waiting for my family's account manager.

"Dad, I have a question and you have to answer." I say seriously

"Ok?" He says confused.

"Are you seeing somebody?" I know this isn't the place for this conversation, but I need to know.

He sighs before answering, "Yes, and you'll meet her tonight so you can judge her."

I was about to respond when Griphook, our account manager, came to escort us to the meeting place for the Will reading. When we entered I noticed Uncle Remus, Severus, Amelia Bones, Albus, Mum (Aunt Petunia), and to my shock Molly and Ron. As I was about to say something, Griphook stated speaking.

"Most of you here today are for the Will reading of Lord and Lady Potter. Let's begin then shall we?" Griphook stated

 _ **I, Lady Lily Potter neé Evans, being of sound mind and bound declare this my last Will and Testament.**_

 _ **I leave Remus Lupin a vault set up to tide him over for future generations and a shop in Hogsmeade, where he may finally own a bookstore.**_

 _ **To Sirius Black I leave permission to adopt my daughter Euphemia in hopes that she will grow up loved and cherished. I also hope that you will share parental duties with my sister Petunia Evans, as we have grown closer over the last year and a half. I also leave you that cottage you love in Hogsmeade.**_

 _ **To Severus Snape, I leave you a vault tied to a shop set up with a grand potions lab in the basement. This shop is for you to explore your love of potions and share them with the world. I also hope you will look after your Mia, yes she is yours. You must know this by now. I love you my brother in all but blood.**_

 _ **To Amelia Bones, I leave you the guardianship of Euphemia if my sister and Sirius are unable to do so. Also I leave you 1,000 galleons.**_

 _ **To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing. You have meddled to much. I know somehow you will prevent Sirius from raising my daughter and not tell everyone that you performed the Fidelis Charm.**_

 _ **To Petunia Evans, I leave you a nice house in Dover. The one you were always oggling. I also hope you will tell Sirius how you feel, I see the way you look at him. I love you Tuney.**_

 _ **To Euphemia Potter, my darling daughter, I leave you everything else I own. I love you so much my beautiful daughter. Also in the family vault there is a book, it has your name on it, read ot very thoroughly and carefully.**_

 _ **Lastly, I hope that if this will has gone into effect by the time Euphemia is 16 or older that she has been informed of the marriage contract between her and her soulmate Severus Snape. Severus, what I never told you was that I could see the bond forming between the two of you when you first met. There is a letter explaining this in the Potter Family Vault.**_

Griphook then took a drink of water before pulling out my father's will. My mind was reeling, when was anyone going to tell me that Severus and I were bonded by marriage? I could understand not saying anything about the soulmate part as no one but my mother knew, but honestly this would have been nice to know.

 _ **I, Lord James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body declare this my Last Will and Testament. Now Padfoot you better not be laughing about that, I know how you are.**_

 _ **To my best friend and brother, Sirius Black, I leave you guardianship of Euphemia Potter, with the help of Petunia Evans. I also leave you that cabin in the woods you love so much and 10,000 galleons. I also hope you will tell Petunia how you feel, I see the way you look at each other.**_

 _ **To my other best friend, Remus Lupin, I leave you full access to the Potter Library, along with 10,000 galleons. Do not argue and please take care of yourself.**_

 _ **To Amelia Bones, I leave you guardianship of Euphemia Potter if Sirius and Petunia are unable. I also leave you the ability to access all my DADA books.**_

 _ **To Severus Snape, I leave you the Potter Manor House in Godric's Hallow. I know we didn't see eye to eye when we were children, but we became close near the end of my days. I wish you luck with Mia, I know how Lily's temper is so I wish you luck. I know you will take care of her, my dear friend.**_

 _ **To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing. You have meddled in my family's lives far too long. You cast the Fedelus Charm, so Sirius better be raising my daughter. Peter Pettigrew better be in Azkaban.**_

 _ **To my Euphemia, I leave you everything else. I love you my daughter and hope you have a wonderful life with Severus when you are old enough. He will take care of you so let him.**_

It was quiet for two seconds before sounds of outrage were heard all around the room towards Albus Dumbledore. I slowly stood up and left the room. It was too loud for me to be calm and think rationally at the same time. I stood against the wall and slid down burying my face in my arms and knees. I was trying to calm my breathing when I felt a hand on my shoulders pulling me into their arms.

"Did you know?"

"That we were marriage bonded? Yes. That we were soul bonded? No. Albus told me, Remus, Sirius, and Tuney that he told you during your fourth year. Did he?" Severus stated calmly.

"No, he never told me anything. So you and were close?" I had to know.

"We became very close about two months before you were born."

"Were you guys ever going to mention it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Sirius and I were planning on talking to you tomorrow morning before I took you out that afternoon." He stated

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" I asked teasingly and he nodded, "Why were my parents calling me Mia?"

"That became my nickname for you almost immediately after you were born." He stated and I nodded, "Shall we head back inside?"

"We shall." We both stood up and I gave him a hug, "Thank you."

He hugged me back, "You're welcome."

"Oh, Severus will you come to dinner tonight at the Manor? We moved and didn't tell anybody. The reason I ask is because dad is seeing someone and is bringing her over for dinner tonight for me to see if she's worthy of potentially becoming Lady Black in the future." I ask Severus.

"Of course I will, I'll get the location from Sirius before we leave here."

We walked back into the room together, with Severus' hand on the small of my back. I felt happy with this arrangement. I mean I always felt a pull towards him, and had a crush on him since third year. As we walked back in, everyone was staring at us.

"Headmaster, why did you tell my parents," I pointed at mum and dad, "Uncle Remus, and Severus that I knew about the marriage bond when I didn't."

"I never did anything of the sort." Dumbledore tries to deny.

"Yes, you did. We asked you if we could talk to her about it and you said, and I quote, 'She has no idea of the bond yet, but do not worry I will tell her on the second night of term.'"

"Yes, well, I did mean to tell her…" Dumbledore trails off

"Albus, you promised Ronald he would be the one to marry Euphemia." Molly speaks up and almost all of us turned to stare at them in shock. Why were none of us informed about this? Dumbledore has some explaining to do and a lot of it.

Instead of going on a tangent like I wanted, "Griphook, is there any papers that I need to sign?"

"Yes, Miss Black. I need you to sign this parchment to get what your biological parents left you and this one stating that you accept the marriage bond that was performed when you were a baby." Griphook states and I nod. As I go to sign the pieces of parchment Dumbledore decides to speak up.

"I believe you are mistaken Master Goblin, her last name isn't Black."

"You are only partially right, Dumbledore, her name is Potter-Black. I told her to keep Potter as that was one of the only things she had left of her parents. I adopted her three years ago." Dad steps in before anyone can say anything, and I go back to signing the parchment.

I then give the quill to Severus and turn to dad, "I'm gonna head home, and give Sev the location he's coming to dinner tonight."

I smile when dad nods, and turn to give Sev a hug. He hugs me back and when we pull away I give him a quick peck on the cheek. I see him look shocked, but I was already heading out the door. Once I got home, I quickly went to take a shower. Once finished I got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, a turquoise cardigan, and my favorite sandals. I looked at the time and noticed it was time for dinner.

When I walked in I saw Sev, dad, and dad's date who was….

 _ **A.N.: Yes I am ending on a cliffhanger, but I'm sure most of you can guess who it is.**_


End file.
